Pilot
The Pilot, which was plainly titled "We Bare Bears", is the first produced episode of We Bare Bears. This pilot is separate from the main series and isn't considered the first episode.Daniel Chong. "Okay, but...will the pilot of WBB ever make it to TV/online?", We Draw Bears (December 28, 2015). Retrieved on December 28, 2015. Synopsis Grizzly and Ice Bear help Panda after his Internet girlfriend breaks up with him by taking him out for ice cream, running into a child's birthday party along the way. Grizzly convinces his brothers to join the party, but the three have trouble fitting in.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_We_Bare_Bears_episodes#Pilot_.282014.29 Plot The Pilot starts out with Grizzly watching a bear video on Everyone's Tube. He wants Panda to see the video as well, so he goes to get him, and with Ice Bear, finds him weeping in a closet with a Guitar Hero-esque guitar and his phone. Grizzly is upset with Panda, as he doesn't want him to continue weeping over Susan. They end up taking Panda out for ice cream. As the Bears are making their way to get ice cream, they get side-tracked by a spider that, after trying to blow it away, Ice Bear accidentally inhales. This catches them off-guard and causes them to stumble backwards into a fence, revealing a partyground. Ice Bear subsequently spits the spider out. After seeing the party, Grizzly starts insisting they go join the fun. Panda tries to keep the other two from going in, but fails as Grizzly persists, thinking it would help cheer Panda up if they partied. Panda claims he would rather mope over his girlfriend, and pulls his phone back out. Grizzly takes it and gives it to Ice Bear. They end up going into the party, disguising themselves with newspaper party hats. They proceed to party with the other party-goers while obliviously causing a mess in their wake. They're seen causing destruction to the party and causing inconvenient injuries to the children there while playing party activities with them. Ice Bear takes pictures of the events using Panda's phone. The Bears' fiasco soon to come to a close when they eventually pop and deflate the bouncy house. They smell an ice cream cake and go up to the party-goers and ask for it, but they refuse and confront them, all while threatening to "call the po-po". The kids start to push Panda around as they refuse to leave, causing Grizzly to claw one of the children, making him cry. The children retaliate by throwing plastic forks at them, backing them up into a corner, until they bump into a tree, in which a spider falls from it, hanging by a web. Grizzly tries to get rid of the spider by kicking the tree, but it only further worsens the situation, as a colony of spiders jump down from the tree, causing the children to scream. The spiders start to dash at the cake, threatening it. The Bears run after them to save the cake. They end up sliding on a Slip-N-Slide, going right past it and picking it up as they go by, only to come to an abrupt stop on the grass, flinging it into the air. It ends up falling on the ground, turning into a pile of frosting and ice cream lathered with dirt and grass. Ice Bear devises an idea, allowing the children to eat the cake using their party hats as cones. A child tells Panda he loves him, cheering him up. Ice Bear soon gets a notification on Panda's phone from Susan. She's trying to get back up with him, but he declines, saying he needs some alone time. Grizzly encourages this decision. Panda becomes disappointed again, discovering all the Ice Cream Cake was eaten up. They then go out to get ice cream their way. They end up on a sidewalk behind a sign that says "Ice Cream?" while Grizzly pretends to play an invisible harmonica. Panda ends up getting an ice cream cone from a passerby. Ice Bear decides to take a picture. Grizzly quickly gets into the shot, but ends up accidentally knocking Panda's ice cream to the ground in the process. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear (debut) (child form cameo) * Panda Bear (debut) (child form cameo) * Ice Bear (debut) (child form cameo) * Susan (debut) * Party Attendants (debut) Locations * The Bear Cave * Partyground Objects * Panda's Phone * Everyone's Tube * Unnamed Video Game * X-treme Fizzy Diet Cola * Bouncy House * Ice Cream Cake Trivia * The pilot calls back to several things from the Three Bare Bears webcomic. ** The Bears introduce themselves the same they introduce themselves in the webcomic. ** Grizzly claws a child in the back, causing him to cry, similar to how he did in the webcomic, where he clawed and accidentally killed a little girl. * The pilot aired on Cartoon Network UK on August 29th, 2015, as a sneak peek for the series before it airs in the U.K. on September 7th, 2015. ** This will most likely be the pilot’s only televised viewing, since pilots are typically never aired on the flagship Cartoon Network. * In the flashback with the Bears as Baby Bears, Duncan Joiner did not voice Baby Panda, but rather Sam Lavagnino, the voice of Baby Grizzly from "The Road", did. He voiced both Baby Grizzly and Baby Panda. * This is the only addition to the We Bare Bears series where Susan is mentioned. * Several scenes had been cut, including a few photos from the party montage. As revealed by Daniel Chong, one of the cut photos was of the party-goers screaming in fear as Ice Bear holds a dead moose in his arms.Daniel Chong. "Here’s one of the censored pictures from the original pilot...", We Draw Bears (January 3, 2016). Retrieved on January 3, 2016. * The title shown at the end of the pilot bears a striking resemblance to Clarence's title style-wise. * When Panda says the kids might call the "Po Po" it's the meaning of police. * The background of We Bare Bears is designed and looks more like the Regular Show background. Cultural References * At the Partyground, the Bears are seen to be playing what appears to be a video game from the Just Dance series. * When Grizzly assumed Panda knew kung-fu, it may have been a reference to the Kung Fu Panda movies. * Some tracks of the Pilot audibly resemble Michael Jackson's hit 1984 song, Thriller. * A poster for a game named Cause Effect 2 seen in the cave is a parody of BioWare's popular action RPG Mass Effect 2. * While hiding in the closet, Panda was messing with a toy that resembles a Guitar Hero guitar. Errors * In the US, the two stars in Susan's first text were purple and the emojis were two different closed-mouth smiling emojis. In the UK, the stars were blue and the two emojis were the same opened-mouth smiling emojis. * The spiders only have six legs instead of eight legs. International premieres * April 5, 2016 (Japan) * April 9, 2016 (Philippines) * July 28, 2017 (Latin America) Video We Bare Bears - Pilot Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Baby Grizzly Episodes Category:Baby Panda Episodes Category:Baby Ice Bear Episodes Category:P